Aroma a rosas
by Erika Serena Tsukino
Summary: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Serena, una princesa? Un romance entre la princesa Serena y Darien, mejor dicho el principe de la tierra Endimión. ¿Podrá Serena tener un futuro con Darien? Descubrelo en este fanfiction. Mal summary jaja
1. Chapter 1

** Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Quién soy?)

Era una tarde gris, cuando una chica rubia muy hermosa, a decir verdad luce como una princesa de cabellos largos que lucen como hermosas cascadas doradas, ojos azules como el mar, piel blanca como la nieve y una actitud poco común para una chica de 14 años de edad, caminaba desesperadamente por su habitación reflexionando acerca de un extraño sueño hasta que una chica de apariencia casi idéntica a la suya entro a su habitación:

**?:** Serena, hermana ¿por qué tan pensativa?-preguntó

**Serena:** Ay, Mina, estoy de nuevo con ese extraño sueño de que ese chico entra a un palacio donde me encuentro viviendo y visto como una princesa y él un príncipe muy guapo- dijo la chica metida en sus fantasías.

**Mina:** Sere, vives en tu lindo sueño y no estudias… ¡DEJA DE DARLE TANTAS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO, SERE! Me preocupas, deberías ir con un psicólogo.-dijo su hermana gemela gritando bastante alterada.

**Serena:** Mina eres muy cruel, no estoy loca, estoy en que se ve demasiado real como para ser un sueño, y ni digas que tu tampoco estudias y siempre estamos en temporada de exámenes juntas sufriendo por la repetición de los exámenes- dijo Serena, lo último mostrando la lengua a su hermana.

**Mina:** (gota al estilo anime) Ok, tampoco estudio y sufrimos siempre el mismo destino juntas, pero me daría un poco de tranquilidad si fueras a ver a un psicólogo- dijo Mina aun un poco alterada por la actitud de su hermana y mejor amiga.

**Serena:** Si eso te calma, ok iré a ver a la Dra. Setsuna Meiou y me acompañarás. Pero si no tengo absolutamente nada, me deberás una malteada de chocolate y un pastel del Crown. Y de pasada podemos platicar con Andrew onii-san-dijo Serena saboreándose la malteada y el pastel.

**Mina:** Ok, Serena. Pero si es que tienes algo sufrirás el destino de pagar tu las malteadas y el pastel, ¿trato?- preguntó Mina con ojos decididos.

**Serena:** Trato

Y así transcurrió la tarde hasta que se hicieron las 5:00pm y llegó la hora de la cita de Serena con la Dra. Meiou. La doctora Setsuna es una joven psicóloga, muy amiga de la familia de Serena y Mina. Se graduó con honores de una de las universidades más reconocidas de Tokio a la edad de 19 años, lleva trabajando 3 años, actualmente tiene 22 años.

**Setsuna:** Serenita, Mina, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?- saludó la doctora Meiou

**Mina:** Setsuna, mira, hemos venido porque últimamente Serena ha tenido sueños bastante preocupantes y extraños, también habla dormida y pronuncia un nombre- dice Mina bastante rápido pero no tanto como para que Setsuna no comprenda.

**Setsuna:** Mina, ¿qué nombre pronuncia mientras duerme?- preguntó bastante intrigada por el caso de Serena.

**Mina:** Dice bastante alterada, como si sufriera, Endimión.- contesto Mina.

**Setsuna:** (un poco alterada) Ok, Sere, ¿qué sueñas?-preguntó Setsuna

**Serena:** Sueño con un lindo palacio en la luna, mientras estoy en un balcón admirando la tierra, entra un joven príncipe a mi lado con una rosa roja y ahí me da un beso muy dulce, pero a momentos sueño con el palacio destruido y mi príncipe yace en mi regazo, su cuerpo frio, sin vida, mientras yo tomo una espada y me la entierro en mi pecho, mientras escucho a una mujer gritarme "No, Princesa Serena, hija, te daré una segunda oportunidad a ti y a tu amado Endimión para que revivan su amor en una época mejor, al igual que a tus princesas guardianas y a tus amados consejeros" ahí despierto bastante alterada y a veces con lagrimas en mis ojos-dijo Serena con los ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar.

**Setsuna:** (súper alterada) Sere, tienes unos de los escasos casos de los recuerdos de tu vida pasada y tu traumatismo va en crecimiento porque ahora recuerdas la manera en que moriste, solo falta que recuerdes cada escena de tu vida para mejorar y si tienes suerte, todavía podrían darte lo que perdiste en tu vida pasada, como ese amor y ascender al trono de aquel reino que me cuentas.-dijo Setsuna bastante alterada pero en un tono muy serio- Sere, linda, cada que recuerdes algo llámame, no importa que sea a media madrugada, pero no es ningún trastorno grave o que necesite medicamentos, tienes una mente muy sana y muy desarrollada, pues no todos recuerdan su vida pasada.

**Serena:** ¡Espera, Setsuna! También recuerdo una hermosa joya en un cetro que a veces llevaba en mis manos, se llama "El Cristal Sagrado de Plata de la Luna", si no lo encuentro, estoy segura de que no recordaré nada más, además de lo que ya tengo en mi cabeza.- dijo Serena, llorando algo desesperada.

**Setsuna:** Ay, Serena, si es así, jamás te liberarás de tus sueños o pesadillas que son tus recuerdos, pero te diré la verdad. Cuando era una niña de aproximadamente 4 años tenía sueños de ese reino y a mí me decían Princesa Setsuna de Plutón, guardiana de la princesa Moon, una de las fuertes guerreras outer del Sistema Solar. Por eso me dediqué a psicología, para investigar más acerca de mis sueños, pero me alegra saber que te acabo de encontrar gran Princesa Serena de la Luna- dijo lo Setsuna, lo último dedicando una reverencia a la princesa de la luna que resultó ser la despistada de Serena

**Mina:** (en un pequeño estado de shock) Serena, la gran princesa de la Luna-Mina dijo esto y entro en un trance de recuerdos perdidos de su vida pasada, al salir del trance se inclinó y dijo estas palabras- Oh gran princesa, te saludo con devoción entera, soy la Princesa de Venus Mina, una de las guerreras inner del Sistema Solar, me decían la gran Diosa del Amor, oh hija de la gran Selene, diosa de la Luna, que larga vida tenga gran soberana.

**Serena:** Mina, ¿pudiste recuperar todos tus recuerdos? y ¿me conociste? - preguntó Serena en shock por las palabras de su guardiana, amiga, hermana y aliada

**Mina:** Si, así es Serena, perdón, gran princesa lunar. Así que parece que le debo una malteada de chocolate y un pastel, pues a mi fortuna, gran princesa, no tiene trastorno psicológico alguno.- Dijo Mina haciendo una reverencia.

**Serena:** Si, mi querida Mina, pero gustaría más que me llamara por mi nombre y sigamos tratándonos como hermanas que somos en esta vida, gran Diosa del Amor- dijo Serena con algunos sollozos y el miedo de que Mina ya no fuese la hermana despistada que siempre ha tenido desde que la conoció en el vientre de su madre.

**Mina:** Como quieras, tontita, aunque fueras la princesa de cada rincón del infinito, aún así seguirás siendo mi hermana, pero temía que cambiaras con la idea de ser la princesa de la luna- dijo Mina limpiándose algunas lagrimas y abrazando a su hermana.

Al cabo de llorar una abrazada de la otra como por quince minutos, Serena y Mina se dirigieron al centro de videojuegos y cafetería Crown pero al ir caminando, Serena choco con un joven de edad entre unos 17 o 18 años, cabello negro, ojos azules y profundos, y no creo que haga falta decir que unos músculos bien marcados, a decir verdad el joven era bastante apuesto, demasiado para mi gusto:

**Serena:** Discúlpeme, joven, iba distraída, lo siento mucho-dijo Serena con la cabeza baja haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

**?:** La próxima vez ten cuidado, cabeza de chorlito, si sigues así tendrás el historial de personas lastimadas por ti más grande del universo.- dijo el joven.

**Serena:** Disculpe, ¿de casualidad su nombre no es señor Arrogante al Máximo?- dijo enfatizando arrogante al máximo- Si no es así debería considerar cambiárselo, pues ese le quedaría estupendo, y mi nombre no es "Cabeza de chorlito", me llamo Serena.-dijo nuestra querida princesa de la luna enojada- Vámonos, Mina, todavía me debes una malteada y un pastel-dijo Serena ya más relajada.

**Mina:** Si, prin…digo, hermanita- dijo Mina corrigiendo que le iba a decir princesa.

Entraron a la cafetería seguidas por ese chico que considero taaaaan apuesto, me salí un poco de tema, lo siento. Y como decía, Serena y Mina se sentaron en una mesa con vista al jardín del lugar y llego la mesera, hermana de su querido Andrew onii-san, llamada Unazuki, a quien también consideran como su hermana, pues se conocen desde que tienen 3 años:

**Unazuki:** Serena onii-chan, Mina onii-chan, que gusto me da verles-saludó pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos- Sere-chan, ¿estuviste llorando?-dijo preocupada Unazuki

**Serena:** Oh, es que fui con una psicóloga y me dio un diagnostico que me dolió pero a la vez me hizo sentir aliviada- dijo Serena

**Unazuki:** Serena, ¿qué te dijeron?- preguntó Unazuki muy preocupada

**Serena:** Mina, ¿puedo?- Mina se limitó a asentir- Ok, mis sueños se deben a que mi mente está bastante desarrollada y recuerdo mi vida pasada y es horrible pensar que por estar cegada de dolor me suicidé cuando ese misterioso príncipe enmascarado, que fue mi amor, murió salvando mi vida.- dijo Serena con una lagrima resbalando en su mejilla.

**Unazuki:** Ay, Serena onii-chan, en este caso no sé qué decir. Lo bueno es que ya sabes que tienes, lo malo es que te sientes culpable con tu suicidio y la muerte de ese príncipe enmascarado quien dices que fue tu único amor,-dijo la castaña con compasión y seriedad, a la vez sintiéndose un poco alterada.

**Serena:** Y no es solamente eso, sino que si no encuentro aquel cristal de mis sueños no voy a recuperar totalmente la memoria y Setsuna me advirtió antes de irme que si no recupero la memoria puedo perder el juicio.-dijo Serena llorando como si no hubiera fin.

A la tercera mesa despues de la de Serena y Mina:

**?:** Pobre, ella y yo vivimos el mismo caso...

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Aroma a rosas

?: Pobre, ella y yo vivimos el mismo caso- dijo el chico guapo de la tercera mesa.

?: ¿Qué decías, Darién?- preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Darién: Nada, Drew.- contestó Darién bastante cortante

Drew?: ¿Estás viendo a Serena?- dijo….Drew?

Darién: Andrew, ¿el nombre de la chica es Serena?- preguntó Darién a Andrew

Andrew: Si, siempre nos hemos visto como familia. Ella y Unazuki se conocen desde los tres años y yo conozco a Sere desde que nació, es todo un ángel pero siempre la han atormentado sueños de un palacio en la luna y la muerte de un misterioso príncipe enmascarado. Pobre todos creíamos que se debía a las películas que veía y aunque actualmente tiene catorce años, no han desaparecido los sueños, por lo contrario, siguen apareciendo escenas más que traumáticas. De hecho, creo que ahora mismo llora por eso.- dijo Andrew mirando a Serena llorar.

Darién: Creo que deberías ir con ella, como me cuentas, ella te ve como su hermano y creo que deberías apoyarla- dijo Darién- por muy cabeza de chorlito que sea- Darién murmuró, solo que Andrew lo escuchó.

Andrew: ¡Ya! ¿Qué te hizo Sere?- dijo Andrew

Darién: Chocó conmigo y se disculpó, es solo que su mirada irradia inocencia pura y no sé, me dieron deseos de molestarla, para captar su atención y decidí molestarla un poco, me hizo sentir joven otra vez.- dijo Darién con ojos nostálgicos.

Andrew: ¡Hombre! Darién, aún eres joven- dijo Andrew.

Darién: Pero sabes que tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo desde el accidente.- dijo Darién como si estuviera al borde de las lagrimas-

Andrew: Si. Bueno, ¿no quieres conocer mejor a tu cabeza de chorlito?. Dijo en tono de burla, con unas cuantas carcajadas y se gano una sonrisa por parte de Darién.

Darién: ¿Es rencorosa? Si es así, no muchas gracias.-dijo Darién en tono burlesco.

Andrew: No, no es rencorosa, es bastante amable y muy tierna. ¡Anímate, Dar! A lo mejor y te llevas bien con ella- dijo Andrew jalándolo y lo último con un guiño, provocando un sonrojo en el pelinegro.- ¡Sere!- gritó Andrew.

Serena: Andrew onii-san, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Sere limpiando sus lagrimas.

Andrew: Bien Sere onii-chan. Mira te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, Darién Chiba-dijo el rubio señalando a Darién

Darién: Así que te llamas Serena, ¿eh?- dijo Darién con su mirada profunda y sexy de siempre (oh por Dios espero que mi prometido no lea esto y se dé cuenta que Darién me parezca totalmente…sexy, y lo es, ¿no?)

Serena: Si, Serena, Tsukino Serena.-dijo Serena extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Darién: (toma su mano)- que extraño, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al tomar la mano de esta niña, pero es algo tan cálido y me hace sentir bien y feliz.-se dijo a sí mismo- Un placer, Darién, Chiba Darién. Disculpa lo de afuera, ¿ok?-se disculpó

Serena: Olvidado- dijo Serena con los ojos aún hinchados pero con una sonrisa-Vaya, me sentí bastante extraña y segura cuando tomo mi mano, fue una calidez muy fuerte y me sentí muy segura- se dijo en sus adentros.

Darién: Bien pero, si te molesto es por algo, ¿ok? Tómalo como juego, no como señal de enemistad.-dijo Darién.

Serena: ¿Significa que me seguirás molestando?-preguntó la rubia

Darién: Es que yo no tuve infancia, nunca hice bromas ni molesté a nadie cuando era un niño. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis años y me la viví con tutores que sólo querían mi dinero y me mandaban al nabo, yo solo me refugie en mis estudios, así que no me tomes a mal si te molesto- le contó Darién a la rubia de pelo largo

Serena: Oh, siento mucho lo que viviste. Bueno, entonces, no tomare a mal tus molestadas pero, no esperes que no responda, "Mr. Arrogante"-dijo esto último mostrando su lengua.

Darién: (Saliendo del lugar) Adiós cabeza de chorlito.-se despidió Darién en tono de burla.

Mina: (entra de la nada) Volví del baño, pero, Sere, ¿quién era? ¿El chico con quien te peleaste? ¿Cómo le hablaste sin que explotara el lugar? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? Esta cuerísimo ¿Tiene novia?-iba a preguntar otras cosas hasta que Sere interrumpió a su hermana, metiche y parlanchina como siempre.

Serena: Bájale a tus preguntas, van las respuestas en el orden de las preguntas, la primerísima no la voy a responder: si, me lo presento Andrew y platicamos sin ofendernos, Darién Chiba, no sé y no sé. Y como esta eso de que te parece guapo- dijo Serena.

Mina: Ay, Sere, tienes que estar ciega para no ver que parece un Adonis de primera clase, preséntamelo y a lo mejor te ganas cuñado, o a lo mejor si sigues hablando con él me gano el cuñado yo- dijo Mina esto último sonrojando a Serena.

Unazuki: Entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar chicas?

Serena: Yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un pay de limón- pidió la rubia

Mina: Y yo una malteada de vainilla y un pastel de fresa.- pidió Mina.

Unazuki: Ok, no tardo.- dijo la castaña antes de entrar a la cocina.

Mina y Serena pasaron un buen rato con los que consideraban parte de su familia, también Serena le contó a Andrew acerca de lo que le dijo la Dra. Setsuna, la consoló y después de jugar un rato en los videojuegos, Mina y Serena regresaron a su casa recibidas por su madre de pelo violáceo, Ikuko Tsukino, con una deliciosa cena, y las dos adolecentes cenaron, cepillaron sus dientes y se fueron a dormir.

Esa noche:

?: ¿Serena? Serena ¡SERENA!- dijo una voz y…¿una garra? ¿Moviendo a Serena?

Serena: ¡QUE!-gritó, hasta que se dio cuenta quien la llamo- ¡Ahhhh! Una gata me hablo. Mina, despierta.

?: Tranquila, princesa Serena. Soy tu consejera, Luna. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-dijo

Serena: ¿Luna? ¿Qué te pasó? Eras una preciosa…¿humana?- dijo Serena.

Luna: Si, lo sé. Y no era humana, vengo del planeta Mau. Tu madre me mando en forma gatuna para no levantar sospechas.- dijo la gata.

Mina: ¿Sere? ¿Qué tienes? ¡OMG! Una gata parlante- dijo esto último desmayándose.

Luna: ¿Princesa Venus? ¿Vive contigo?- preguntó la consejera

Serena: Si, Luna. En esta vida, la princesa Venus es mi hermana- dijo Serena

Luna: Bendita sorpresa. Tu mejor amiga se volvió tu hermana- dijo la gata sorprendida.

Mina: Oh por Dios, Luna ¿eres tú?- dijo la rubia.

Luna: Mina, me sorprende que me recuerdes.- dijo la gatita.

Mina: Hoy recupere cada uno de mis recuerdos y Sere… bueno Serena no recuperará sus recuerdos hasta encontrar el Cristal de Plata- dijo Mina.

Serena: Luna, ¿no sabes nada del Cristal de Plata?- preguntó la rubia princesa

Luna: Si… tu madre me dijo que se absorbió en tu cuerpo y aún lo llevas dentro de ti- contestó la gata.

Serena: ¿Cómo lo saco?- pregunto

Luna: Cuando sea el momento el cristal de plata saldrá de tu cuerpo. Eso será cuando encuentres a Endimión- contestó

Serena: ¿Y cómo se quien en este mundo es Endimión?- preguntó

Luna: ¿No te has sentido atraída a nadie?- preguntó Luna

Serena: Hoy conocí a un chico llamado Darién Chiba y, bueno, cuando lo saludé de mano, sentí una calidez recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era un sentimiento simplemente indescriptible, fue…mágico.- dijo la rubia con ojos destellantes

Luna: Serena… encontraste a Endimión, si sentiste esa calidez, felicidades, lo has encontrado, ahora hay que esperar a que tu madre me de la autorización de convertirme en persona y aparecerme frente a él para contarle sobre su pasado- dijo Luna

Continuara….

El rincón de Erika

¡Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes pero mi hija se enfermo así que espero que me justifique. Gracias por los reviews:

yesiqui200

Nai SD

naiara1254

En verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y si tengo errores por favor me avisan para corregirlos. Ideas y comentarios bienvenidos ¿ok?

Cuídense

Besos

Erika Serena


	3. Chapter 3

Aroma a rosas

(Capitulo 3: Mi pasado, mi presente, ¿en que cambiará mi futuro?)

Luna: ¿Qué dice, princesa? ¿Lo intentamos?- pregunto cierta gatita negra

Serena: ¡NO! Tengo miedo de que esto afecte mi futuro- dijo Serena

Luna: Si quieres evitar una pérdida de razón mejor es hacerlo ahora, eres bastante necia ¿no?- dijo la gata.

Serena: No es necedad, es miedo de que no lo acepte.- dijo la pobre Serena entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Mina: Serena tiene razón, hay que esperar a que entablen una amistad. Así será más fácil que le caiga el veinte.- contesto la rubia hermana de Serena.

Mientras tanto…

Darién: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no consigo sacarme a Serena Tsukino ni a la princesa de mis sueños de la mente? Es bastante extraño. Siento una calidez tan grande que recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando pienso en Serena. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y no he podido pegar un ojo pensando en esa niña. Se está robando mis pensamientos y mi sueño por igual. ¿Será amor? Pero ¿qué pasará con Saori? Soy un imbécil, le dije que podíamos intentarlo mientras pensaba en Serena, es tan injusto, pero, fui sincero al decirle que no la amaba, pero, soy un idiota al haberle dicho que si, ¿Qué hare? Serena…-esto último lo dijo cerrando sus ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Serena: ¡MINA, ES TARDISIMO! ¡DIABLOS NOS VOLVIMOS A QUEDAR DORMIDAS! ¡CORRE, NIÑA!- gritó Serena por la mañana

Mina: ¡DIABLOS! ¡6:50am Y ENTRAMOS A CLASE A LAS 7:00am! ¡VUELALE SERENA TSUKINO AINO!- gritó la escandalosa de Mina.

Serena: (Saliendo de casa) ¡ERA TU TURNO DE PONER EL DESPERTADOR, MINA TSUKINO AINO ERES UNA…! ¡Ay!- dijo Serena sin terminar lo último ya que choco con la persona de la que hablo en la madrugada.

Darién: Veo que despiertas muy de prisa, cabeza de chorlito ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¡Ha! Que pregunto si es obvio que Serena Tsukino jamás llegará temprano a ningún lugar- rió el joven antes de irse

Serena: (Gritando a la dirección que iba el joven) ¡Gracias por terminar de amargarme el día, Mr. Arrogante!- gritó la joven rubia.

Darién: Todo un placer, cabeza de chorlito.- gritó Darién a lo lejos.

Empezaron las clases y como siempre, Serena y Mina llegaron 15 minutos tarde y la profesora Mónica las saco al pasillo a que cargaran en cada mano una pila de libros de 2 Kg. c/u (que cruel pero así me hacían cuando llegaba tarde a la primaria jajá)

Por otra parte, estaba Darién en el patio de la universidad, sentado con Saori pero pensando en Serena hasta que…

Saori: ¿En qué piensas, lindo?- preguntó la castaña

Darién: (pensando) En lo molesto que es que me llames lindo y en Serena- En nada Saori. Es que la verdad dudo que esto vaya a funcionar. Fui sincero contigo y ya te dije que tú mereces alguien que te ame.-dijo Darién

Saori: Yo te amo a ti, lindo. Espera, quien es la…cualquiera que te gusta. Sí, eso debe ser, te gusta otra mujer que de seguro es una vil cualquiera, una zorra, una…-pero fue interrumpida por Darién.

Darién: Cállate, Saori. Sí, hay alguien más que me gusta, pero ninguna cualquiera, ella es una completa cabeza de chorlito y por eso no puede ser una cualquiera y esa es una de las palabras que ella no usaría porque es estúpidamente inocente y es por eso que ella me gusta. –dijo Darién.

Saori: Eso, vete con tu cualquiera, esto aquí acaba.-dijo Saori bastante enojada.

Darién: Más respeto con ella, Saori.- dijo Darién un poco enojado.

Saori: Oblígame. Bye, de lo que te perdiste Chiba- dijo Saori alejándose del lugar

Darién: Quiero saber de mi pasado, pero ahora no sé porqué, en el presente quiero a Serena conmigo, y el futuro para ella y para mi sea bueno, sin que nos afecten las sombras de los sueños.- pensó Darién.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela secundaria Juuban:

Mina: ¿En qué piensas, Sere?- preguntó un poco preocupada la rubia.

Serena: No me lo creerías, pero, estoy pensando en mi arrogante- dijo Serena casi sin pensar.

Mina: ¡¿Escuche bien?! ¿Dijiste "MI arrogante"?- dijo Mina enfatizando "mi"

Serena: (roja como cereza) Este…este…este…mmmm…si- dijo Serena bastante nerviosa.

Molly: (llega de la nada) Ahhhh, con que te gusta el guapetón de la universidad de Tokio, pues ni lo digas, Sere. Se dice que a ninguna niña le hace caso.-dijo Molly

Mina: Pues yo veo que le habla perfectamente a mi hermanita- dijo Mina con voz y ojos pícaros.

Molly: Uhhh, aquí me huele que Cupido hizo de las suyas- rió la castaña, ganándose una mirada asesina y un sonrojo por parte de Serena.

Serena: ¡Cállense! – Gritó la rubia- Si tengo amigas así, para qué quiero enemigas- murmuro la princesa.

Molly: Si se enteran, las chicas del grupo te van a odiar, Serena. Que envidia que te hable Darién Chiba. El es taaaaan sexy.- dijo la castaña.

Serena: Mina, vete sin mí con Molly a su casa. Yo voy a casa a recoger el libro que olvidé y las alcanzo, ¿ok?-dijo Serena

Molly y Mina: Ok, bye.-se despidieron las chicas.

Serena iba caminando por la esquina del parque número 10 y de pronto escucho esa voz que le quita el sueño.

Darién: Hola, parece como si me siguieras, cabeza de chorlito.- esto último, lo susurro en el oído de la rubia, provocando que se estremeciera.

Serena: ¡Basta, Darién! Es bastante molesto que te susurren en el oído.-se quejo la rubia con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada.

Darién: Pues, pequeña, tu carita se puso de mil colores. Lo que para mí es que no le resultó nada molesto a tus sentidos.- susurro el pelinegro al oído de la rubia.

Serena: Darién, ¿qué estas intentando?- preguntó la rubia.

Darién: Nada, pequeña. Sólo me gusta molestarte. Pero veo que solo me estoy ganando que tú te sonrojes y que yo me sienta como el lobo de caperucita, Sere, me estás haciendo sentir como el malo del cuento, que te estoy acosando.-dijo Darién con una carita de yo no fui

Serena: No, Darién. Es que mi oído y mi cuello son muy sensibles y se siente muy raro-dijo la rubia apenada

Darién: Ay, Serena. Eres tan, pero tan inocente que no sabes qué es eso, ¿verdad?- dijo el pelinegro a punto de reírse.

Serena: La verdad, no.- contesto la rubia de ojos de mar.

Darién: Ay, cabeza de chorlito, olvídalo, ¿quieres?- dijo Darién sonriendo

Serena: Ok. Me voy por mis libros a mi casa para después regresar con mi hermana y amiga a estudiar.- dijo rendida la rubia.

Darién: Oye, tengo auto, ¿qué tal si te llevo a tu casa y después te llevo a la casa de tu amiga?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Serena: Que pena contigo, Darién. Pero estaría bastante agradecida de que lo hicieras, por favor.- dijo Serena con ojos de borrego a medio morir

Darién: No te apures, será un placer llevarte.-dijo Darién con una linda sonrisa.

Serena: Muchas gracias, Darién.-contestó Sere.

Así, Darién llevo a nuestra ya bien conocida princesa de la Luna a su casa, recogió sus libros y nuestro querido Darién la llevo a casa de Molly, disfrutando de la compañía de su cabeza de chorlito. Al llegar…

Mina: Hola, Serena, hola Darién.- saludo Mina sorprendida al ver a Serena con Darién.

Darién: Hola, Mina.- saludo Darién a la hermana de Serena

Molly: Así que tu eres Darién Chiba. Soy Molly Osaka, un placer.- se presento Molly

Darién: Un gusto, Molly. Me voy, solo vine a dejarles a Serena.- dijo muy amable

Serena: Aja, adiós, Darién.-se despidió Sere

Darién: Adiós mi cabeza de chorlito.-le susurro al oído a Serena, dejándola paralizada al oír el "mi". Darién, por su parte, tomo su auto y se fue.

Continuara…

El rincón de Erika

¡Hola! Bueno primero que nada voy a agradecer los reviews a:

La Dama oculta Mistress9: Gracias por corregirme el mal japonés.

yesiqui2000: Espero que este capítulo cumpla con lo que es tratarse bien uno al otro.

usako chiba: Gracias. De verdad me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia.

Nai SD: Siii yo también amo al Mr. Arrogante. Espero que después de este capítulo veas que es un angelito con Serenita. Todo un amor. Pero se va a enterar en el siguiente capítulo lo de su vida pasada, cortesía de Luna (solo les daré esa pistita para que se vayan imaginando que dirá Darién)

Ya saben, comentarios, ideas y correcciones son bienvenidas.

Cuídense mucho.

Saluditos

Erika.


	4. Chapter 4

** Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 4: ¿Soy Endimión?)

**Molly:** ¡Serena Usagi Tsukino Aino! Quiero que ahora mismo me expliques que fue eso-dijo una Molly enojada pero muy curiosa.

**Serena:** Molly que te he dicho acerca de mi segundo nombre.-dijo Serena con las manos en la cintura con el ceño fruncido.

**Molly y Mina:** ¡No importa! Ahora, ¡suelta la sopa!- dijeron al unisonó la rubia y la castaña.

**Serena:** (Roja a más no poder) Nada, niñas. Él solo se puso en plan amable y se ofreció a llevarme por los libros y a traerme. Eso es todo par de chismosas.-dijo Serena, lo último sacando la lengua, se veía bastante enojada.

**Mina:** No te hagas pen…sativa. Que fue lo que te dijo para que te quedaras como tonta en la puerta.- dijo Mina con hambre de chismes.

**Serena:** (Roja como manzana) Este…ummm…err…ughh…nada-respondió la rubia bastante nerviosa.

**Molly:** ¡Serena! Más te vale que respondas ahora mismo o no vuelves a saber de tu conejita rosa de peluche.-dijo Molly con cara maliciosa.

**Serena:** ¡No! Por favor, no le hagas nada a Pinky.-dijo Serena con un puchero.

**Mina:** Habla o no sabrás nada más de Pinky-dijo Mina

**Serena:** ¡OK! Él me dijo "mi cabeza de chorlito" y antes de ofrecerse a traerme me susurró varias veces al oído, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ah y aparte, Karmesite me vio en el auto con Darién y de seguro va a armar un alboroto que no se me va a acabar.-dijo Serena alterada.

**Mina y Molly:** Darién y Serena juntos al fin y besándose a morir, en un árbol con diez mangos, mega ultra apasionados. -canturrearon las chicas.

**Serena:** Basta, niñas.- dijo Serena

**Molly:** ¿Escuche bien? ¿Karmesite te vio con Darién en su auto?

**Serena:** Uh-huh. Lo bueno es que no eres sorda, Molly. Se me va a armar una buena turba furiosa de chicas en la escuela. Conociendo a Karmesite ya lo ha de haber publicado en Facebook, Twitter, MSN, Skype y cualquier red social conocida y desconocida también- dijo Serena muy alterada.

**Mina:** Hay que proteger a Serena de la turba furiosa de chicas- dijo Mina en tono decidido.

**Molly:** ¡Sí! Eso me suena a que somos guardianas de Sere.- dijo Molly.

**Mina:** Sí, me suena perfecto- dijo Mina-"Aparte yo ya soy una princesa guardiana de la Princesa Serena de la Luna así que por mí no hay problema alguno. La princesa de la belleza y el amor, la princesa Venus, Mina protegerá a Serena- pensó la rubia.

Y así transcurrió la tarde y se hizo de noche. Mina y Serena caminaron hacia su casa donde Ikuko Tsukino y alguien inesperado estaban esperándolas:

**Ikuko:** Serena, vinieron a visitarte.- gritó la mujer de pelo violáceo.

**Serena:** ¿Quién, mamá?- preguntó la joven rubia.

**Ikuko:** Un amigo tuyo, Darién dijo que se llama- contestó Ikuko a Serena.

**Serena:** Da…dar...dari… ¡Darién!- dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

**Mina:** Ve, Serena, que te espera Darién.- dijo Mina en tono pícaro.

**Serena:** (sonrojada) Calla, Mina. Darién y yo sólo somos amigos.-dijo Serena casi gritando

Entonces Serena se dirigió a la sala, donde Darién la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones:

**Serena:** Hola, Darién, ¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo la rubia jugando con sus dedos.

**Darién:** Bueno vine a traerte tu teléfono móvil que dejaste olvidado en mi auto, por cierto, tiene muchos mensajes diciendo "me las pagarás coneja".- dijo Darién.

**Serena:** Oh por Dios no. Ya se me armo toditita. ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo la rubia yendo de un extremo a otro.

**Darién:** ¿De qué hablas, Serena?- preguntó Darién.

**Serena:** Es que en mi escuela todas te dicen el soltero más deseado de la Universidad de Tokio. Karmesite, la chismosa del salón, me vio contigo y lo público en todas las redes sociales conocidas y desconocidas de este planeta. Darién, ¿qué voy a hacer? Todas me van a odiar, si no es que me tratan de matar.- dijo Serena pensando en lo que le podía pasar mañana.

**Darién:** ¿Y te dicen coneja? Que chistoso, y eso ¿por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro.

**Serena:** Es que mi segundo nombre es Usagi y eso es conejo. Por eso me dicen coneja.- contestó la rubia al pelinegro.

**Darién:** Entonces te diré Bunny.- dijo Darién.

**Serena:** Eso si que no. O es eso o es cabeza de chorlito.-dijo Serena.

**Darién:** Te lo cambiaré a Bunny, me gusta más.-dijo el joven de ojos azules.

**Serena:** Está bien, Chiba, tu ganas. ¿Quieres un té con galletas?-dijo la rubia.

**Darién:** Si, gracias, Bunny.- dijo riendo Darién.

**Serena:** Ok, no tardo.-aviso _"Bunny"._

En lo que Serena fue con su mamá a preparar todo, llego una joven de pelo negro largo y rizado con dos chongos pequeños y el demás cabello suelto y ojos azul claro, con un lindo vestido amarillo y negro:

**?:** Así que tú eres Darién.-dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.- Yo soy Luna.- dijo la gatita Luna convertida en humana.

**Darién:** Si, un placer Luna.-dijo Darién muy amable.

**Luna:** Darién, tú tienes un pasado perdido entre los sueños, ¿no es así?- preguntó Luna.

**Darién:** ¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó el pelinegro bastante intrigado.

**Luna:** A ti si te puedo devolver los recuerdos que a nuestra princesa no.-dijo Luna

**Darién:** ¿Puedes?- preguntó.

**Luna:** Si, ¿quieres intentarlo?-preguntó la consejera.

**Darién:** Claro.-dijo Darién.

**Luna:** Entonces le regresaré sus recuerdos, príncipe Endimión.-antes de que Darién pudiera decir algo, la luna en la cabeza de Luna comenzó a brillar y con un rayo le devolvió sus recuerdos de la vida pasada.

**Darién:** No puedo creerlo. La princesa que me pide el Cristal de Plata es Bunny-dijo el pelinegro.

**Luna:** Te refieres a la princesa Serena, ¿verdad?- preguntó Luna.

**Darién:** Si, ¿ella sabía algo?- preguntó.

**Luna:** Si, ella sólo sabe que es la princesa Serena de la Luna y como murió y que lo hizo por usted, príncipe Endimión- mintió un poco Luna.

**Darién:** ¿Y no sabe que soy Endimión?-preguntó

**Luna:** No estaba segura de que lo fuera así que no le dije nada-volvió a mentir.

**Darién:** Entonces se lo diré yo-dijo Darién

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

**?:** Esta energía es maligna, puedo sentirla.-dijo una joven pelinegra.

_Continuara…_

**_El rincón de Erika:_**

Hola de nuevo. Gracias por los reviews:

**yesiqui2000:** Ya lo sé. Se pelean por cada tontería y es bastante chistoso.

**La Dama oculta Mistress9:** Que bueno que te haya gustado.

**usako chiba:** ¿Cómo ves lo que dijo la mentirosilla de Luna? Espero que te guste.

**Nai SD:** Nai, Darién ya cayó rendido a los pies de Serena y Serena ya cayó a los suyos. Si ahora hay que ver cómo reacciona la princesa al saber que Darién ya sabe que es Endimión. Travesura o ayuda cortesía de Luna.

**Arisa Akira:** Gracias por las felicitaciones y no te preocupes, no lo dejare inconcluso.

**Diana LLnn:** Si, creo que se está aprovechando de que es excesivamente guapo.

Bueno nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente.

Saluditos

Erika


	5. Chapter 5

**Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 5: ¿Hay más involucrados?)

**?:**Esta energía no me esta gustando en lo absoluto.- Dijo una joven pelinegra.

**?:** ¿Tienes otra premonición, Rei?- Preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada.

**Rei:** Si, abuelo. Una energía maligna está encerrando todo Tokio. Pero aún así siento una bonita luz que esta tratando de evitarla- dijo la miko.

**Abuelo****:** Tienes muchas habilidades, Rei. Desde pequeña has podido ver el presente y el futuro a través del fuego. Eres tan temperamental y ardiente como el planeta Marte. Eres única y especial, mi pequeña miko. Y yo se que eso se decidió antes de que llegaras a esta vida.-dijo el abuelo de la pelinegra.

**Rei:** Eso no lo sé, abuelo. Puedo ver partes del futuro a través del fuego pero al intentar contactarme con el pasado, el fuego se acerca y puedo controlarlo- dijo Rei.

El abuelo, al oir eso, se desmaya y Rei corre a auxiliarlo.

_En otro lado de la ciudad:_

**Luna: **Ahora que ya conoce su pasado, principe Endimión, ¿le gustaría que lo acompañara a contarle todo a la princesa Serena?- preguntó la joven cosejera.

**Darién: **¿Me haría ese favor, Luna?- preguntó el pelinegro.

**Luna: **De eso depende que la princesa no pierda la razón. Todo por su salud.- dijo Luna antes de escuchar un ruido en la cocina.- Vamos a ver que ocurrió.- dijo Luna. El pelinegro simplemente asintió. Ikuko había salido con Mina, avisando que dejaria a Serena arreglar todo, así que al recordar el desastre que es Serena se preocuparon.

Al entrar a la cocina, vieron a Serena teniendo lo que parecia un ataque nervioso, retorciendose en el suelo. Ambos, Luna y Darién quedaron átonitos ante la escena que estaba teniendo Serena. Rapidamente, Darién la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el sofá. Intentó reanimarla de varias maneras. Al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba, Darién desesperó y en un impulso, presiono sus labios contra los de la rubia princesa:

**Serena: **(Volviendo en si) Darién.- murmuró aun en los labios del joven.

**Darién: **(Separandose de los labios de la rubia) Bunny. Me tenías bastante asustado. Pensé que no iba a volver a ver ese par de zafiros que tienes por ojos.- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos humedos y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

**Serena: **(Limpiando la lagrima de la mejilla de Darién) Darién...(empezando a soltar lagrimas) Ay, Darién. Tambén pensé que no te volvería a ver. Tenia mi vida pasando por mi cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo pensé que iba a...- pero fue callada por un abrazo del pelinegro.

**Darién: **Calla, Bunny. No pasó y eso es lo que en verdad me importa. No se que haría si te me hubieras ido.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Serena.- Tal vez no me creas lo que te voy a decir pero en verdad quiero que lo sepas. Te amo mi pequeña coneja. No tendría más motivo de vivir si no te tengo cerca, pequeña. Bunny no se como ni cuando pero te quedaste prendada a mi corazón, pero, Serena Tsukino te tengo una pregunta, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó el pelinegro.

**Serena: **(con lagrimas en los ojos) Si, Darién. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Quiero estar ahí para tí cuando lo necesites. Darién claro que quiero ser tu novia- contestó.

En ese momento, Darién tomó la barbilla de Serena, para levantar su rostro y besarla nuevamente. Fue un beso lleno de ternura, Darién cuidaba los labios de su princesa como si se tratara del petaló de una delicada rosa. Darién al termino del beso, recargo su cabeza en la cabeza de Serena mientras se embriagaba de su dulce aroma.

**Darién: **Tu aroma es como el de una rosa, salvaje, pero el más dulce existente en el planeta.- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la rubia.

**Serena: **Tengo miedo, Darién. Tengo tanto miedo de enloquecer como me dijo la Dra. Setsuna. Ayer me llamo diciendo que nadie debia decirme nada acerca de mi pasado despues de un ataque nervioso como el de hace rato.- dijo la rubia preocupada.

**Darién: **No pasa nada, pequeña coneja. Olvidate de eso y vive el momento. Te amo y quiero estar ahí para apoyarte. Solo quiero que espas que nunca se como expresar lo que siento y espero que me tengas paciencia.-dijo el pelinegro

En el instante que Serena iba a contestar, Darién besó su mejilla en un gesto de decirle que ya no hablara. Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. No sabía lo que le esperaba a la pobre Serena, pues una joven de cabellos morado había visto la escena por la ventana y tomo una foto, también la planeaba subir a las redes sociales al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo para darles a todas las jovenes del instituto una indigestión inolvidable.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la casa. Ikuko y Mina habían llegado, ambas vieron la enternecedora escena, pero al instante se alarmaron pues Kenji Tsukino, el padre celoso de Mina y Serena no tardaría en llegar a casa.

**Mina: **Mamá, ¿qué haremos? Si mi papá ve esta enternecedora escena, sacará a Darién de una manera que no olvidará- dijo Mina alarmada.

**Ikuko: **Logíco, Mina. Despierta a Romeo y a Julieta antes de que llegue el padre de la familia enemiga de Romeo.- dijo la mujer.

Entonces la rubia se dirigió donde su hermana y la sacudió tiernamente.

**Mina: **Romeo y Julieta, despierten antes de que venga mi padre.- dijo la loca rubia.

**Serena: **Mina hoy han sido demasiadas emociones para mí, estoy un poco cansada.

**Mina: **Descubrí a otra princesa más, hay más involucrados- susurro al oido de su hermana.

_Continuara..._

No dejo nada más estoy de prisa bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 6: Bienvenido a la familia, Darién)

**Serena: **Mina, ¿hablas en serio?- pregutó la rubia princesa de la Luna.

**Mina: **Claro niña "Darién es sólo y unicamente un amigo"- dijo resaltando cada palabra.

**Serena: **Calla, Mina. Darién se está despertando.- dijo la rubia.

**Darién: **Uhhhh...¿Mina?-dijo este aun adormilado.

**Mina: **Darién y Serena. ¿Me quieren decir que pasó aquí? Es un completo desastre. ¿Qué paso pequeños traviesos?- dijo Mina con tono pícaro.

**Darién: **Mina, no es lo que piensas...-dijo nervioso el pelinegro- Un momento. ¿Tan sucia tienes la mente?- preguntó.

**Serena: **Se nota que de verdad no prestas atención ni conoces a mi querida Mina, Darién.- dijo la rubia.

**Mina: **Bueno, vayanse separando tortolos que no tarda en llegar mi papá- dijo Mina alarmando a Serena.

**Serena: **Mina "El huracan" Tsukino tiene razón, Dar. Mi papá siempre ha sido bastante sobreprotector conmigo y si no quieres morir así de joven, mejor sera que vayamos a limpiar la cocina.- dijo la gemela más pequeña.

**Darién: **Te debo una charla, Bunny. Te ire a recoger a la escuela y te invito al parque con helados, cortesía de mi parte.- dijo el pelinegro.

**Serena:** Acepto gustosa tu invitación.- dijo la joven rubia.

**Mina: **Wait a moment, please. ¿De qué me perdí? Serena "el rubio tormento" Tsukino ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es eso de _Bunny_?- pregunto con cara de confusión la rubia.

**Serena: **Te lo explicaré después, huracan Tsukino. Oye, Darién. Para poder salir contigo debes preguntarle primero a mi mamá.- dijo Serena.

**Darién: **Oh, de aquello no te preocupes. Antes de que llegaras, tu mamá y yo tuvimos una agradable charla, nos llevamos de maravailla. Seguro te dará permiso, ella es tan buena persona. Tienes tanta suerte de tener una mamá como ella.- dijo Darién sin darse cuenta que Ikuko estaba detrás de él.

**Ikuko: **Gracias, Darién. ¿Y tus papás?- dijo Ikuko mientras Serena le hacía señas de no preguntes, mamá.

**Darién: **Oh, señora Tsukino. Yo quede huerfáno a los 6 años. Viví con tutores que solo querían mi dinero.- dijo Darién desanimado.

**Ikuko: **Disculpa mi imprudencia, Darién. Y no me digas señora Tsukino, llamame mamá Ikuko, ¿entendiste jovencito?- dijo la señora Tsukino.

**Darién:** Si mamá Ikuko. Mamá Ikuko, quería saber so deja a Serena salir conmigo despues de clases.- dijo el pelinegro.

**Ikuko: **Pues claro que sí, Darién. Me alegra que seas uno de los chicos de antes, que preguntan a la familia antes de llevarse a la chica.- dijo la madre.

**Darién: **Y no sólo eso. Quería ver si me daba su aprobación este...pues...de ser novio de su hija.- preguntó Darién bastante nervioso.

Serena estaba con la cara color carmín intenso y Mina con una mirada pícara dirigida a su gemela. También una Ikuko bastante sorprendida. Darién estaba rojo a más no poder, podría creerse que le salía humo de la cabeza de tanta sangre que se le subió. Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que:

**Ikuko: **Hijo, tienes mi aprobación.- dijo sonriente la mujer de cabello violáceo.

**?: **Pero la mía no. Ikuko, ¿cómo permites esta locura? Mirala es una niñita y él es mayor que ella. Que disparates pasan cuando no estoy en casa- gritó un señor de lentes.

**Ikuko: **Kenji Tsukino. No permitire que le espantes a este buen muchacho a Serena. Serás tonto. El amablemente vino a pedirme permiso de llevar a Sere al parque y me viene a decir si le doy la aprobación de que _nuestra _hija sea su novia. ¿Dondé demonios encuentras otro muchacho de estos? Ahora solo se las llevan sin permiso y son sus novias 45 días o más antes de decirle a sus padres.- gritó bastante enojada Ikuko.

**Kenji: **Ok pero, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De qué vives? ¿Qué piensas estudiar? ¿Tienes padres o tutores? ¿Vas en serio con mi hija?- preguntó Kenji a Darién.

**Darién: **Bien señor Tsukino, me llamo Darién, tengo 17 años, vivo de la herencia de mis padres y trabajos de medio tiempo, estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Tokio antes de tiempo por mis avanzados conocimientos con beca completa en medicina, mis padres murieron cuando yo era joven, el mismo día que yo cumplía 6 años de vida y por eso mismo quiero ser medico para tener oportunidad de salvar vidas, viví con tutores que me odiaban y querían mi dinero y voy muy enserio con Serena.- dijo Darién.

**Kenji: **Vaya, en ese caso, bienvenido a la familia, Darién. ¿Aceptas quedarte a cenar? Así nos puedes contar más acerca de ti, futuro yerno.- dijo este- Serena por lo que más quieras en esta vida, no lo vayas a dejar ir, es muy buen muchacho- susurro este a Serena.

**Serena: **No te preocupes, papá. Lo cuidare bien.- susurro a su papá- Bien, Darién, ¿aceptas quedarte a cenar? Mi mamá cocina delicioso.- dijo Serena.

**Darién: **Si no les molesta acepto. Bunny, Mina, señor Tsukino, mamá Ikuko, gracias por recibirme.- dijo el joven con ojos cristalinos.

**Ikuko: **No hay de que, hijo. Puedes venir sin avisar, eres bien recibido en esta casa, por mi, mi marido, Mina y especialmente por Serena.- dijo Ikuko.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y preguntas fuera de lugar de Mina y Kenji hacia la nueva pareja y también ante esas preguntas, atragantamientos de Serena y Darién. También primeros auxilos de Ikuko hacia la nueva pareja, pronto se hizo de noche, Darién se fue a su casa y en la casa Tsukino se durmieron todos.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, Serena y Mina llegaron tardísimo y la profesora Mónica las saco del salón y les puso a cada una un balde de agua fría de dos litros en la cabeza de la princesa de la Luna y otro en la cabeza de la princesa de Venus. Y a ambas se les cauó el balde encima de una peliazul:

**?: **¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó la peliazul.

**Serena: **Disculpe señorita Amy Mizuno. Es que estaba bastante pesado. Gomen ne.-se disculpó.

**Amy: **Esta bien, señorita Serena Tsukino, señorita Mina Tsukino. Creo que de verdad pesaba mucho, fue una caida fuerte.- dijo Amy con una sonrisa en su cara.

Así transcurrió la clase hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde todas se atragantaron despues de ver una foto que subio nuestra querida Karmesite, donde salían Serena y Darién, dormidos, abrazados y otra de su primer beso. Todas miraron a Serena de una manera espantosa. En clase le había pasado algo muy extraño, había sacado 100 en el examen sorpresa de matemáticas, cocinó delicioso en clase de cocina y cantó con una voz angelical en clase de musica. Mina lucía bastante sorprendida y no sólo ella, también la profesora Mónica y sus compañeros. Al termíno de clases sus compañeras le hacían _bullying _por lo de la foto, le decían que era fea, sin atractivo físico, tonta, se tardaba a todo lado que iba y le dijeron que era una arroz (lease al revés arroz) y una bola de chicos la cortaron en su brazo cosa que no aguanto y se puso a llorar. Darién la vio y corrió a abrazarla:

**Darién: **Bunny, pequeña ¿qué pasó?- dijo mientras abrazaba y acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Serena.

**Serena: **Darién, te dije que me iban a hacer menos porque Karmesite me vio contigo. Me dijeron cosas horribles y una de ellas ni yo la diria.- dijo Serena llorando, aferrada al pecho de Darién, sin quererle decir que estaba herida.

Entonces las chicas de la escuela (sin Amy, Molly ni Mina que miraban tristes la escena) jalaban a Darién pidiendole una cita y su telefono, le coqueteaban descaradamente y eso a Darién le molesto muchisimo y les gritó:

**Darién: **No quiero enterarme que le hagan otra de sus estupideces a Serena, me entero y ustedes, bola de cualquieras se las van a ver conmigo.- gritó muy enojado. Luego se agacha a la altura de Serena que estaba arrodillada, llorando- No llores pequeña. Ya paso todo. Ven, vamos al parque a charlar y por tu helado.- dijo Darién, limpiado de la delicada cara de su novia las lagrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas y tomandola del brazo y se dio cuenta que la habían cortado.-Bunny, quiero que ahora mismo me digas quien te hizo esto.- dijo Darién

**Serena: **Unos chicos que pasaron, me dijeron que eso era por quitarles el interés que tenían sus novias en ellos.-sollozaba la rubia.

**Amy: **Señorita Serena, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la chica más inteligente de la escuela, Amy Mizuno.

**Serena: **Si, muchas gracias por preguntar, señorita Amy.-dijo Serena.

**Amy: **Tengo un kit de primeros auxilios, dejame curo tu tajada. Mmmm...es una cortada profunda. La desinfectaré y te llevaré con mi mamá al hospital, pues creo que te tendrán que dar unas pequeñas puntadas en la herida.- dijo Amy aplicando alcohol en la herida de Serena.

**Darién: **Bunny, dime quienes fueron, porque no aguantaré que te hayan herido profundamente y ellos felices de la vida.- dijo Darién enojado.

**Serena: **Esos chicos de allá (apuntando a tres chicos, Diamante Black, Zafiro Black y Rubeus Black)- dijo Serena.

**Amy: **Si no le molesta, joven Chiba. Llevaré a Serena al hospital de la calle número 10. Su herida esta sangrando demasiado, puede habersele hecho una hemorragia y necesita más que puntadas, creo que ocupa una cirugía.- en eso Serena se desmaya-Esta perdiendo pulso, ¿puede llevarnos al hospital en su auto? Rapido- dijo la peliazul.

**Mina: **Hermanita. Señorita Amy, Darién, los alcanzaré después, ire a avisar a mis papás. Diamante, Zafiro y Rubeus iran directito al reclusorio- grito Mina yendo a su casa.

En el auto de Darién Chiba:

**Amy: **Apresurese, tiene la fiebre muy alta. Ha tomado una infección y si su fiebre sigue subiendo, comenzara a convulsionar.- dijo Amy bastante alterada.

_Continuara..._

**_El rincón de Erika._**

Hola de nuevo. Lamento haber dejado corto el capitulo pasado e irme sin agradecer los reviews. Es que ya me iba para el aereopuerto y ahorita estoy de vacaciones con mi prometido y mi hija en JAPÓN. Este lugar magnifico que siempre quise conocer.

Bueno ahora si agradezco reviews:

yesiqui2000: ¿Como ves? Mi querido Darién fue aceptado por su suegro. Gracias por el review.

Nai SD: Fue peor de lo que esperabas ¿verdad? Pobre Serena. Yo misma me clasifico como una loca torturadora. Pero bonita la declaración ¿No? Gracias por tu apoyo.

Usako-Chiba-T: Esta por morir y literalmente. Y como ves a estos dos melosos. Gracias por comentar.

naiara1254: Gracias por seguir mi historia.

Bueno se me cuidan. Si no actualizo es porque estoy disfrutando de Tokio.

Saluditos, besos y abrazos.

Erika


	7. Chapter 7

**Aroma a rosas.**

(Capitulo 7: Conociendo a profundidad a Amy.)

Darién: No, no puede ser. Serena.-decia mientras dos lagrimas traicionaron sus ojos.

Amy: Debe de mantener la calma, joven Chiba.-dijo Amy.

Darién: Llegamos. Deja que yo la lleve. La cargaré hasta el interior.-dijo tomando en sus brazos a Serena.

Amy: Yo me adelantaré. Avisaré a mi madre que preparen una camilla y una sala de cirugia de emergencia.-dijo Amy corriendo.

En el interior del hospital:

Amy: Madre, madre.- llamó Amy.

Dra. Mizuno: Hija, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada.

Amy: El joven de la Universidad de Tokio, el joven Chiba; viene cargando a una compañera de la escuela. Esta grave, su fiebre rebasa los 40. Le alcanzaron a abrir una vena y atrapo una infección muy fuerte. Tuve que apretar la vena con una venda.-dijo desesperada.

Dra. Mizuno: ¡¿Qué?! Dile al joven que la pase de inmediato a la sala de cirugia número 6. Prepararé al equipo quirugico.-dijo llamando al equipo de cirugia y preparando todo.

Darién: Señorita Mizuno, ¿a dondé le dejo?- preguntó.

Amy: En la sala de cirugia número seis. De inmediato.-dijo-Ay Dios, pobrecita. Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Siento un dolor muy profundo en mi pecho. Serena, por favor, no te mueras. Necesito saber de donde te conozco. Necesito verte bien. No quiero que te pase nada. Eres la unica que me ha tratado como persona y no me ha tratado como un bicho raro. Por favor Dios, salvala.-pensó mientras le salían lagrimas de los ojos, hasta que las lagrimas se convirtieron en llanto.

Darién: Señorita Mizuno, gracias por ayudar a mi Bunny. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que la cirugía termine.-dijo Darién con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Amy: No se preocupe, joven Chiba. Siento como si fuera mi deber ayudarla en todo. Ella ha sido la alegría que por primera vez me iluminó. No por ser inteligente se ha acercado a mí, sino por querer encontrar una amistad.

Flashback.

Amy: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?-dijo Amy llorando.

Serena: Hola, ¿por qué lloras? Eres una chica linda, las chicas lindas como nosotras no deben llorar. Me llamo Serena Tsukino, ¿y tú?-dijo Serena sonriendole.

Amy: ¿Quieres decir que no sabes quien soy? ¿Ni cómo me llamo?-dijo bastante intrigada.

Serena: Nop, si supiera no le estaría preguntando.-dijo Serena.

Amy: Bueno en ese caso me presento. Soy Amy Mizuno.-dijo la peliazul.

Serena: Bueno, señorita Amy Mizuno, no debería de llorar. Si necesita algo, cuente conmigo.-dijo con una mirada que inspira confianza.

Amy: Gracias, señorita Serena Tsukino. Bueno es que aquí nadie me quiere, sólo me buscan por inteligente y para apoyo de estudios.-dijo mirando a la rubia.

Serena: Puede contar conmigo si busca amistad. Yo con lo despistada, todos la concocen menos yo. Y yo no soy interesada, solo buena amiga.-dijo con una sonrisa calida.

Amy: Muchas gracias, señorita Tsukino. Espero que algun día podamos salir a la cafetería por unas malteadas.-dijo sonriendo.

Serena: Perfecto, ¿qué le parece el proximo fin de semana?-preguntó.

Amy: Muy bien. Nos vemos a la entrada del Crown el sábado a las 9:00am.-dijo.

Serena: Ok. Nos vemos. Ya verás que seremos grandes amigas.-dijo sonriendo y alejandose para irse a su salón de clases.

Fin del flashback.

Amy: Ese sábado iba a ser mañana. Tenía tantos deseos de ser amiga de la señorita Serena.-dijo secando sus lagrimas.

Darién: Ella es una gran chica y con salida o no, ella tiene verdaderos deseos de ser tu amiga. Si no no te hubiera hablado de esa manera.-dijo sonriendole.

Amy: Espero que este bien. Dijo la señorita Mina que avisaria a sus padres, no creo que tarden en llegar.-dijo.

Mina: Llegamos lo más rapído que se pudo.-dijo.-Mami, papá, ella es la señorita Amy Mizuno, ayudo muchisimo a Serena.-dijo Mina.

Ikuko: Muchas gracias, linda. Gracias por ayudar a nuestro rayito de luna.-dijo Ikuko al borde de las lagrimas.

Amy: No es nada. Fue encantada, ya que la señorita Serena, a parte de mi mamá, ha sido un rayo de alegría en mi vida.-dijo sonrojada.

Kenji: Así que tú eras la chica con la que mi hija iba salir mañana. Ha hablado maravillas de tí. Y veo que son ciertas.-dijo Kenji.

Amy: No se que le haya dicho su hija. Pero agradezco si fueron cumplidos, señor Tsukino.-dijo Amy.

Después de 3 horas de cirugía, salió la mamá de Amy para darles la noticia de que la cirugia habia sido un exito. Y todos se aliviaron al oir aquella noticia, pero vino despues que tuvieron que reanimar en tres ocasiones a Serena y que estaba muy delicada y que tenía que pasar por lo menos de un mes a dos en el hospital.

Al lunes siguiente:

Mina: Malditas zorras y estupidos trillizos Black. La señorita Amy, Molly y yoply tenemos que anunciarles que por su culpa mi hermana estuvo a punto de morir.-dijo enojada.

Mónica: ¿Qué lenguaje es ese, señorita? ¿Cómo que Serena estuvo a punto de morir?-preguntó.

Amy: Permitame contarle, profesora Mónica. Ayer los trillizos Black tajaron el brazo de la señorita Serena, conmigo como su lamentable testigo y un video de seguridad de la escuela. En fin, cortaron una de sus venas, adquirio una infección, la operaron, la reanimaron tres veces y tendra que permanecer en el hospital de uno a dos meses. Y ella no lo merecía, siempre hacia cosas buenas por los demás. Y por una simple relación amorosa con el joven Chiba destruyeron todo eso, compañeros. Ella nunca les dió motivo alguno para portarse así con ella. Esa chica, de verdad, es una amiga, no como otras personas.-dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Mónica: Eso estuvo mal. Usted si es conciente señorita Mizuno. Usted también sabe ser una gra amiga.-dijo sonriendole.

Entonces llegaron los policias de la correcional de menores y se llevaron a los trillizos Black. Todos mandaron tarjetas y regalos, también un perdón a Serena. En el fin de semana a Serena se le paso la infección y ya podían pasar a verla.

En el hospital:

Darién: Buns, ¿estas enojada por todo lo que pasó?-preguntó.

Serena: No, Dar. Estaban cegados por el enojo de verme contigo. Yo siempre perdono.-dijo Serena dibujando una sonrisa en su palido rostro.

Darién: Pequeña, eres tan noble. Yo no los hubiera perdonado por nada del mundo. Por cierto, la señorita Mizuno te quiere mucho.-dijo sonriendo.

Serena: Ojalá venga a verme. También la quiero muchisimo, apenas la conozco y ya esta en mi lista de mejores amigas.-dijo sonriendo.

Amy:(entra al cuarto) ¿De verdad?-preguntó.

Serena: Si, ¿puedo decirte Amy simplemente?-dijo esta sonriendo.

Amy: Sólo si yo te puedo decir Serena simplemente.-dijo sonriente.

Serena: Hecho, Amy. Creo que las malteadas podrán esperar a que salga de aquí. Aún estoy bastante delicada y si me siento muy mal.-dijo.

Amy: Ya veras que pronto te recuperarás, Sere. Te traje unas flores de cerezo para que aromatizen tu cuarto.-dijo poniendo las flores en un florero.

Serena: Gracias por el detalle, Amy. Que lindo huelen.-dijo Serena.

Darién: Les recuerdo que sigo aquí. Señorita Mizuno, por favor sin formalidades, llamame Darién.-dijo.

Amy: Upss lamento olvidarte, Darién. Ok sin formalidades, solo llamame Amy.-dijo sonriendo.

Serena: Si lo siento mucho, Dar.-dijo.

Mina: (entra con cara de susto) La..la..la pr-princesa M-m-mars. E-esta aqui.-dijo asustada.

Continuara...

El rincón de Erika:

Hola niñas. Subi mi primer one-shot y ya no hice nada, sorry, estaba enfermita. Me inyectarón con una gran aguja y como buena cobarde que soy, me quise ir de ahí.

Bueno agradeceré ahora mismo los reviews:

yesiqui2000: Ni los animales, los estarías ofendiendo, son peor que la mismisima basura.

Usako-Chiba-T: Tranqui, a la prota de la historia no la iba a matar. Solo la haría sufrir un poqutin.

Nai SD: Si, ¿quién no querria tener padres como esos? Con mi papá fue un pleito y peor cuando quede embarazada. La pasé bien en Tokio, gracias.

naiara1254: Sabran en este adelanto que Dari si fue el que llamo a la correcional.

Conyta Bombon: Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno ya veremos lo de Rei.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Saluditos.

Erika~


	8. Chapter 8

** Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 8: Todas las Scouts reunidas)

Darién: Dejaré que hablen, iré a la terraza.-dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

Amy: La princesa Mars...-de pronto Amy entro en un trance de recuerdos como el de Mina y se tiro a llorar.- Yo soy la princesa Mercury.

Mina: Amy, superalo. Yo tambien y Serena, tuvimos que ser fuertes. Yo soy la princesa Venus.-dijo agachandose a la altura de Amy.

Serena: Entonces tú eres Mercury. Vaya, Amy, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.-dijo Serena.

Mina: Volviendo a Mars. Ella quiere verte. Recupero todos sus recuerdos y quiere asegurarse de que te encuentres bien.-dijo mirando a su hermana.

Serena: ¿Mars recuperó sus recuerdos?-preguntó.

Mina no alcanzó a contestar, pues se escucho el berrinche que les hizo Rei a las enfermeras y pasó a la habitación por la fuerza. Dejo heridos a doctores y enfermeras y los dejó seguramente traumados de por vida.

Serena: Esto no puede ser bueno, Mars era bastante temperamental en nuestras vidas pasadas. Se oye que de verdad no ha cambiado.-dijo Serena.

Rei: Por fin logré entrar.-dijo con el pelo alborotado.-¿Venus, Mercury? ¡Princesa Serena!-dijo acercandose a la cama de Serena.

Serena: ¡Mars! ¿Me puedes decir cómo pudiste golpear a tenta gente?-dijo en un tono diferente al suyo.(Suyo=de Serena)

Rei: Disculpeme, princesa Serena. Pero vi en el fuego su estado y me apresuré a venir a ver como se encontraba.-dijo arrodillada.

Serena: Más te vale, Mars que no vuelvas a herir otra persona por mí causa, ¿entendido?-dijo de nuevo en aquel tono.

Amy: Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó extrañada por el tono que usó Serena, no ere típico de ella.

Rei: ¡Más respeto con ella, Mercury!-dijo fulminando con la mirada a Amy.

Serena: Si, Amy. Sólo creo que es eso del despertar de la princesa que dijo Luna. Pero seguiré siendo yo. Mars, te suplico que no trates así a mi hermana y a mi amiga. En está vida y en la pasada siempre fuimos amigas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre para dejar de llamarte Mars?-preguntó.

Rei: Rei Hino. Está bien, siento haberte gritado de ese modo ummm...-se queda callada.

Amy: Amy Mizuno. En esta vida la princesa de la Luna se llama Serena Tsukino Aino y Venus es Mina Tsukino Aino.-dijo la peliazul.

Rei: Entonces lo siento mucho, Amy y también lo siento mucho, Serena.-dijo con la cabeza baja.

Serena: Todo bien, Rei. Ahora me tengo que empezar a preocupar por eso del despertar de la princesa.-dijo Serena.

Amy: ¿Y por qué preocuparte, Sere?-preguntó la peliazul.

Serena: Es que muchos se podrían dar cuenta por mi comportamiento extraño.-dijo esta.

Mina: Hermanita, habrá que hablar seriamente con Luna.-dijo la rubia.

Serena: Ay, y también con Darién, Luna sospecha que el es Endimión.-dijo Serena.

Luna: No hay necesidad, princesa. Hable con Darién, y él le quiere decir algo que cambiará su vida. Por favor, no digas nada de lo que te dije de mis sospechas.-dijo la gata.

Serena: ¿Por qué no le debo decir nada a Dar?-preguntó.

Luna: ¡Hazme caso si no quieres que te odie!-gritó.

Serena: Luna, eres muy cruel conmigo.-dijo comenzando a llorar.

Amy: Serena, por favor, no llores.-dijo abrazando a su amiga.

?: Princesa Serena, al fin encontré su paradero.-dijo una castaña de ojos verdes.

Serena: ¿Jupiter? Jupiter, ¿como llegaste hasta mi?-dijo la princesa.

Jupiter: Princesa, hablo con el trueno y el viento, me dijeron donde se encontraba. En esta vida, me llamo Lita Kino.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Serena: Lita, ok. Aquí para no levantar sospechas al mal somos amigas, ¿aceptarías nuestra amistad?-preguntó la rubia princesa.

Lita: Ok, ¿cómo se llaman en esta vida, princesas guerreras?-preguntó.

Rei: Yo soy Rei Hino.-dijo la pelinegra.

Mina: Mina Tsukino Aino.-dijo la rubia de ojos claros.

Amy: Amy Mizuno, un placer.-dijo la peliazul.

Serena: La última pero no menos importante, Serena Tsukino Aino.-se presentó.

Lita: Entonces, Serena y Mina, ¿son hermanas?-preguntó.

Mina y Serena: Ella es mi clon.-dijeron apuntandose una a la otra.

Todas ríeron al acto que hicieron para decir que son gemelas. En ese momento, Darién tocó a la puerta y entró. Las chicas dejaron la habitación para que Serena y Darién pudieran hablar en paz. Hubo un pequeño silencio que Darién rompió.

Darién: Bunny, tengo algo que decirte. Es urgente y muy importante para ambos.-dijo esta.

Serena: ¿Y qué es, Darién? ¿Qué es tan importante para ambos?-preguntó con cara de curiosa.

Darien: Serena, yo se que tu eres la princesa de la Luna y lo que te tengo que decir es que yo soy Endimión.-dijo tomando las manos de su princesa.

Serena: Endimión.-de pronto, Serena entró en un trance de recuerdos como el de Amy y Mina.-No puede ser, mi madre, mi madre murió salvándonos.-dijo llorando.

Darién: Tranquila, perqueña. No llores, princesa hermosa.-dijo abrazando a su princesa.

De pronto una luz los cubrió y también a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la sala de espera y terminaron en un lugar desolado y destruido, ahí una luz blanca las rodeó. Y apareció una persona, una mujer en vestido blanco y pelo color lila amarrado igual a los "odango" de Serena. Serena estaba aún el la cama de hospital.

?:Bienvenidos a lo que quedo del Milenio de Plata. Soy la encarnación de la diosa Selene, la reina Serenity.-dijo la mujer.

Todos: Grande sea, gran Reina de la Luna.-dijeron arrodillandose ante la reina.

Reina Serenity: Por favor, de pie. He venido a pedirles a las princesas guerreras Inner que cuiden de mi pequeña hija, tal vez conocida como la princesa Serena o princesa Serenity. Hay un peligro que te amenaza, Serena. La reina Beryl despertó junto con el Negaverso. A ustedes y a mi hija les daré fantasticos poderes que las convertiran en "Sailor Scouts".-dijo creando con sus manos 4 plumas y un broche, el broche era de Serena y las plumas de las demás.

Serena: Gracias, madre. Pero sigo en cama de hospital.-dijo.

Reina Serenity: Cuando te transformes, todas tus heridas desapareceran. Cuando regreses a la forma original, regresarán, así que cuidado en cuanto decidas destransformarte, hazlo en el hospital y vuelves a ponerte el suero, ¿Ok?-dijo.

Serena: Muy bien, madre.-dijo mirando su broche.

Lita: Muchas gracias, su majestad, pero, ¿cómo los activamos? Debemos saberlo si queremos proteger a nuestra princesa.-dijo la castaña.

Reina Serenity: Bueno cada quien dirá "por el poder de" y su planeta y las plumas haran reacción. Serenity, hija, tu broche funcionara gritando "Por el poder del Prisma Lunar" Ah, hija, aquí tienes el Cetro Lunar, sólo funcionara bajo tu mando. Endimión, no dejes de amar de esa manera a mi pequeña, eso es lo que le dará poder a ella y al cristal que reside en su cuerpo.-dijo la reina.

Darién: De eso no hay duda, su majestad. Incluso daría mi vida por Serena.-contestó.

Mina: Su majestad, una pregunta más, ¿cómo terminé siendo hermana de la princesa?-preguntó.

Reina Serenity: Es que decidí hacer a las mejores amigas genuinas hermanas.-dijo dulcemente.-Sin más que decir, los enviare a la Tierra. ¡Ay,por poco lo olvido! Endimión, con esta rosa te transformarás en Tuxedo Mask, un guerrero que ayudará siempre a Sailor Moon, osease mi hija.-dijo entregando la rosa.

Darién: Le agradezco y no se apure, cuidaremos de la princesa, de mi amada Serena.-dijo entrando al portal de luz que lleva a la Tierra.

Al llegar encontrarón todo destruido y quien era el responsable fue...

_Continuara..._

**_El rincón de Erika._**

Hola chicas. Bueno hice este cap antes de casarme para no dejar mucho pendiente. Y durante mi luna de miel tal vez aurruine un poco el romance para actualizar (a mi futuro marido no le gustará, pero que importa). Bueno a agradecer los reviews se ha dicho:

yesiqui200: Bueno, así es. Saldrá adelante con su ayuda. Gracias por el review.

Usako-Chiba-T: Gracias, me cuidaré mucho. Gracias por leerme, amiga.

naiara1254: Si, tuvieron su merecido. ¿Cómo ves en que termino todo? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Nai SD: Nai, Nai esa Rei es una desquiciada, maltrato a todo un equipo de doctores y enfermeras. Si pobre Sere. Bueno muchisimas gracias por apoyarme.

starvenus: Lo de que no traten de separar a los tortolitos, no esperes mucho de ello, es lo que le da sabor jaja. Rei es una loquita aqui.

Bueno gracias por ser mis pilas de los fics.

Saluditos.

Erika~


	9. Chapter 9

**Aroma a rosas**

(Capitulo 9: ¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia!)

La persona que destruia el distrito de Juuban era el mismo Andrew poseido por un demonio. Darién se encontraba alterado por la situación, su mejor amigo estaba destruyendo la ciudad, sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuridad y poco a poco iba adquiriendo las caracteristicas de un demonio total. Serena también estaba preocupada por su casi hermano, tenía a Mina y a su molesto hermano Sammy, pero Andrew era como su hermano mayor. Entonces todas se miraron con decision, Serena, con su mano del suero, alzó el broche mientras sus amigas alzaban la pluma y Darién alzaba la rosa, todo otorgado por la Reina Serenity.

Serena: ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!- dicho esto su cuerpo se iluminó, desaparecieron las heridas y apareció un lindo traje de marinera justiciera azul y rojo.

Rei: ¡Por el poder de Marte!-sucedió lo mismo que con Serena, pero en su lugar apareció un traje de marinera color rojo y un moño en el pecho morado.

Amy: ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!-en ella apareció un traje de color azul claro.

Lita: ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!-en ella apareció un traje verde y un moño en el pecho y en la parte de átras de su falda color de rosa.

Mina: ¡Por el poder de Venus!- y apareció un traje naranja con un moño azul en su pecho y un moño amarillo en la parte trasera de su falda.

Todas: ¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por la justicia!-gritarón al unisóno.

Rei: La sailor del fuego y la pasión, Sailor Mars.-dijo ella haciendo pose de batalla.

Mina: La sailor del amor y la belleza, Sailor Venus.-dijo lanzando un beso.

Lita: La sailor del viento y el trueno, Sailor Jupiter.-dijo invocando a su antena un trueno.

Amy: La sailor de la sabiduria y estados del agua, Sailor Mercury.-dijo tomando una pose que denota su inteligencia.

Serena: Y yo...soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.-dijo haciendo todo un show.

Mina: ¿De donde ha salido eso, Serena?-preguntó.

Serena: Mi imaginación vuela, Mina, simplemente vuela.-dijo sacando la lengua a su gemela.

Darién: Mi nombre es Tuxedo Mask y protegeré a mi planeta cueste lo que cueste. También a las bellas scouts.-dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rei: Wow, resulta ser lindo que te digan eso.-dijo con ojos en forma de corazón.

Serena: ¡ÉL ES MIO, REI!-le gritó.

Rei: Oh, vamos, Serena. Admite que tienes que cuidar de Darién, es un dios total y cuaquiera podría quitartelo.-dijo sacando su lengua. Sere también saco la suya.

Amy: Chicas, ahora hay que enfocarnos en debilitar al demonio. Luego tendremos que hayar la forma de curarlo.-dijo Amy.

Serena: Tengo un plan. Amy, lo congelas con tus burbujas, Rei ataca por la derecha, Lita lanza un trueno a su mano, Mina dispara su rayo creciente a su pie y mi querido Darién lanza su bomba a su frente, ya estando debil usaré la curación lunar.-dijo firmemente.

Todos: Si, Serena.-todos con su cara de WTF, Serena no es de esas lideres, pero, así se hizo, se usaron sus ataques en el orden que dijo Serena y verán que el demonio quedo debil, Serena alzó su cetro Lunar y gritó "curación lunar" y Andrew regresó a su forma original.

Así, Serena regresó al hospital y se destransformo y se puso nuevamente el suero. Darién por su parte, cargó a Andrew hasta el hospital para que lo revisaran y quedo ago debil pero se curaría dentro de unos pocos dias. Todos fueron a felicitar a Serena por su estrategia y, como era de esperarse, Darién besó dulcemente sus labios. Esos labios rosas que eran su adicción. También podian notarse a kilometros los celos de Rei.

Darién: Te amo, mi dulce princesa. Eres muy valiente. Y esa estrategia fue muy inteligente, no sabia que sabias nuestros ataques.-dijo Darién besando una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, parecian dos manzanas redondas y rojo brillante. Rei tenia humo por las orejas.

Rei: Siento romper el ROMANTICO momento pero les recuerdo que este sólo es el primer ataque de los del Negaverso y harán lo posible por destruir a la princesa y a nosotros. Darién, te aconsejo que también te cuides, eres el principe de la tierra y la fuente de poder de AMOR de nuestra princesa, si algo te llega a pasar, la princesa puede llegar a hacer cualquier locura, hasta SUICIDARSE como en la vida pasada.-dijo Rei con muchos celos.

Mina: Rei, a leguas se nota que estas muuuuy celosa. ¿A caso piensas quitarle el principe a nuestra princesa?-pregunto en un susurro.

Rei: Es muy inocente para manejarlo. Tal vez yo podría satisfacer lo que un hombre necesita-dijo descaradamente.

Darién: ¿Qué tanto susurran y ocultan?-preguntó.

Rei: Nada, Dari querido.-dijo coqueta.

Mina: Ya hablare seriamente contigo, Hino. No está bien lo que haces.-le susurró.

Darién: Princesa, te veo pálida, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame al medico?-preguntó alarmado.

Serena: No, Dari, estoy bien. Sólo me siento muy cansada.-dijo pálida y en tono muy debil, era un hilo de voz pequeño.

Darién: Chicas, desalojen la habitación. Necesito que mi Bunny descanse, paso por muchas emociones hoy.-dijo abriendo la puerta a las chicas.

Rei: Gracias por abrir la puerta, Dar, que caballero eres.-dijo rodeandolo en la pared coquetamente.

Mina: Mueve ese trasero, Hino. Quiero hablar contigo. Mejorate hermanita, vendré a verte temprano.-dijo Mina.

Serena: Gracias Huracán Tsukino.-dijo sonriendole.

Mina: Todo bien Rubio Tormento Tsukino.-dijo mostrando su lengua.

Amy: Cuidate mucho, Ser.-dijo Amy.

Serena: Si, Ams.-dijo sonriendo con dificultad.

Lita: Cuidate, Sere. Mañana te traere un deliciosio desayuno, ¿qué te gustaría, hot cakes o sandwiches de fruta?-preguntó.

Serena: ¡Las dos! Y jugo de naranja porfi, Lita.-dijo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Lita: Ok, Sere. Nos vemos.-dijo sonriendole.

Darién: Bunny, yo me quedo aquí contigo.-dijo besando nuevamente sus labios.

Serena se quedo a solas con Darién. Serena tenía preocupación en su rostro y Darién lo notó rapidamente. No era el rostro usual de su amada cabeza de chorlito, era frío y pensativo. Darién no dijo nada, sintió unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla y la abrazó de una manera desesperada, sintió que ella se iba a ir aunque no sabía de que manera o por qué lo sintió. Los ojos de Darién se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas. Serena pronto notó y lo abrazó de igual manera, desesperada y de sus labios salió un "yo me quedaré contigo por siempre, pero no te vayas a ir de mi lado". En eso a Serena la traicionaron las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar sin razón, Darién besó su frente y el sueño venció a la dulce rubia, pero aún así, Darién no la soltó, se durmió abrazandola. Los doctores miraron toda la escena y decidieron hacer una excepción y dejarlos dormir esa noche juntos.

¿?: Esta vez te salvaste princesita de la Luna llena. Pero ya venceré y me quedaré con Endy. A ese amor que tu me robaste, maldita chiquilla. Pero mi venganza llegó y ni tú ni tus malditas guerreras impedirán que conquiste la Tierra y me quede con Endimión.-dijo una mujer misteriosa.

_Contin__uara..._

* * *

_**El rincón de Erika:**_

Holis niñas, sorry, no había escrito en un buen ratote, bueno me dió apendicitis y me operaron y luego me salen con ¿Adivinen qué? Que estoy embarazada de gemelos. Y tengo a mi bebé chiquita de 4 meses y resulta que tengo 2 meses de embarazo. Ok acepto criticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, aplausos, felicitaciones, regalos...¡Ah! y sugerencias de nombres para bebes (niños y niñas porfii), no tengo imaginación para eso ja ja ja. A mi pobre nenita le puse Selena Suhey y a nadie le gusto ese nombre, en mi opinion esta bonis. Bueno agradezco los reviews:

Nai SD: Nai, ¿a que no te lo esperabas? Andrew destruyó tooooodo. Uy si, Rei de verdad es una desquiciada. Primero "Yo protegeré y respetaré eternamente a nuestra princesa de la Luna" y ahora "me quedaré con ese dios sexy de Darién" En serio, esta loca. Gracias por dejarme siempre un review.

Usako-Chiba-T: Amiga, sorry, gomen ne, pardon moi, perdón por tardarme pero con todo lo que ha pasado no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes. Bueno, ¿qué tal? Andrew estaba destruyendo todo. Como ves, ¿que merece, tomatazo, aplausos o una critica constructiva? Gracias por apoyarme.

yesiqui200: Gracias, amiga, ero no dejo de actualizar porque me aburro y esto es por pasión. Jeje, Rei no creo que quiera proteger tanto a Serena, pero solo mientras esté emberrinchada con Darién. Gracias por el apoyo.

naiara1254: Ok, ya sabes que no fue Beryl, pero no tardamos en verla. Ya te estoy adelantando algo así que nos leemos. Gracias por dejar reviews.

Niñas, muchas gracias por ser mi pila para seguir adelante con mis fics. Gracias por apoyarme y hartarse de mi jajaja.

Saluditos.

Erika~


	10. Chapter 10

**Aroma a rosas.**

(El secuestro de Serena)

Al día siguiente, Serena y Darién amanecieron abrazados uno del otro. Darién fue el primero en despertar y le gusto lo que vio, a su ángel con sus rubios cabellos alborotados en la camilla iluminados por los rayos del sol, sus ojos celestes aún no abrian y sus labios rosas dibujaron una sonrisa. Pero lo que más encantó a Darién era ese olor dulce y salvaje de rosas que desprendía de la joven princesa. No resistió y Darién besó esos labios tan dulces cual fresa fresca y rosas como el olor que desprendía de ella. Pronto, la rubia abrió sus ojos celestes lentamente. Darién se separó lenta y cuidadosamente de sus labios delicados cual petálo de rosa para fijar su mirada en sus ojos. Sus pestañas largas y tupidas, sus ojos de cielo y ese resplandor que desprendía de ellos.

Darién: Buenos días, Bunny.-dijo besando su mejilla derecha.

Serena: Buenos días, Darién.-dijo un poco sonrojada.

Darién: ¿Cómo amaneció la princesa más linda de todo el infinito?-preguntó.

Serena: ¿Y quién es esa princesa? ¿A caso hablaras de una chica más bella que yo?-dijo haciendo un pucherito. Obviamente estaba jugando.

Darién: No, mi amor. Hablo de ti, mi amada princesa de la Luna.-dijo besando la frente de la rubia.

Serena: Lo se, amor. Desperté viendo a lo que más amo, ¿cómo piensas que estoy?-pregunta la rubia

Darién: Si te sientes como yo cuando desperté a tu lado, creo que te sientes mejor que nadie.-dice el pelinegro

Serena: Así es, mi amor.-le dijo la rubia.

Darién: Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo clase y necesito ir a bañarme y a cambiarme, Bunny.-dijo el pelinegro levantandose de su estadía con la rubia.

Serena: Entiendo, mi amor. No creo que tarden mis papás así que puedes irte tranquilo.-le dijo la rubia depositando un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Darién: Cuidate mucho, princesa. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero que te pase nada, mi amada princesa.-dijo Darién.

Serena: Sabré cuidarme, mi principe. Ahora ve que llegarás tarde.-le dijo la rubia.

Darién: Antes de echarme de la habitación, ¿no se te olvida algo?-le dijo Darién.

Serena: Mmmm, ¿qué?-dijo la despistada de Serena.

Darién: Esto.-dijo besando los labios de Serena. Los beso suavemente y se separó de la misma manera.-Vendré a verte después de clases.-le dijo.

Serena: Te esperaré, mi vida. Y me cuidaré mucho.-le dijo Serena a Darién.

Darién: Hasta la tarde, mi cabeza de chorlito.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Serena: Hasta la tarde, mi querido arrogante.-dijo agitando su mano.

Al salir Darién, un brillo oscuro se apodero de la habitación y de ahí salió una mujer pelirroja, vestida de morado y la rodeaba un aura maligna. La aura era la energía de la Negafuerza que le proporcionaba la Reina Metalia. Serena se asustó al ver que la pelirroja se le iba acercando cada vez más, pero al desaparecer el humo que bloqueaba la vista de la rubia, pronto, Serena la reconoció y sacó su broche de transformación. Al transformarse, en vez de tener su traje de la primera batalla, esta vez la falda era azul con bordes de encaje, la blusa tenía un moño de color rosa, su tiara tenía detalles de diamantes formando lunas pero aún servía para el ataque de la tiara lunar, sus botas fueron cambiadas por zapatillas de tacon color rosa y en su cabeza apareció una corona para indicar respeto a la única princesa del Milenio de Plata, soberana de la Luna que vela por el bien de la Tierra.

Serena: Reina Beryl, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-preguntó Serena en un tono distinto de voz.

Beryl: Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La princesa Serenity me está exigiendo una respuesta a mí, la soberana del Negaverso.-dijo Beryl en tono burlesco.

Serena: No lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Serena en un tono autoritario.

Beryl: Si la princesa de la Luna llena quiere saber, ok. Vine a recuperar el amor de Endimión y a conquistar la Tierra y la Luna.-dijo Beryl.

Serena: ¿Cómo quieres recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo?-preguntó Serena.

Beryl: Callate chiquilla insolente.-dijo lanzando un rayo morado hacia Serena.

Serena detuvó el ataque con su Cetro Lunar y se regresó a Beryl. Enojada, la pelirroja volvió a atacar pero Serena lo detuvo con su Rayo de la Luna de Media Noche (ataque del Live Action y del Manga) Beryl frustrada la encerró en una burbuja y la secuestró para llevarla al Negaverso.

_Continuará_

**_El rincón de Erika._**

Hola de nuevo, lamento no haber actualizado pero tuve una complicación de mi embarazo.

Agradezco los reviews:

Nai SD: Gracias por la gran variedad de nombres. Uy mi peque "Sammy" ha dicho lo mismo pero lo castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

yesiqui2000: Una bruja con todas sus letras es la Rei. Gracias por el review.

Usako-Chiba-T: Si, nadie seguro, nadie se lo esperaba. Cuidate amiga.

naiara1254: Claro, llamamé así. No te apures si no tienes sugerencias de nombres. Ahora si cayo bajo la Rei.

Princess Serenity Flora: Gracias por tu comentario y los nombres, prima, cuidate mil.

Saluditos

Erika~


	11. Chapter 11

**Aroma a rosas.**

(Capitulo 11: La batalla final: El Negaverso contra la luz de Luna brillante y la aparición de dos cristales)

Así, la Reina Beryl secuestró a la pobre rubia y dejó en su habitación una nota para Darién diciendo la ubicación del Negaverso. Afortunadamente para Beryl no fueron los papás de Serena a visitarla. Serena abrió los ojos dentro de la burbuja y estaba asustada y rogaba a Dios por que sus papás, su hermana, su hermano, sus amigas y su novio estuvieran bien y que Beryl no los hubiera dañado. Ella se encontraba asustada y tenía mucho dolor gracias a que ya no estaba transformada y no se había recuperado totalmente, eso la iba a afectar muchisimo en su salud.

Se habían hecho las 2pm y Darién fue a la habitación de hospital de Serena y fue una gran impresión no encontrarla y que en su lugar había una nota de la reina Beryl. Sus padres habían ido a visitarla a la misma hora que Darién y les dijo que la habían secuestrado y el secuestrador dejó una nota de la ubicación de Serena y que solo uno podría enfrentársele y que él correría el riesgo de enfrentarse al secuestrador. Sus suegros insistieron en que era muy peligroso pero él no escuchó y convocó a las scouts a una reunión en el templo de Rei, el templo Hikawa. Contó lo sucedido e hicieron un plan para rescatar a Serena de las garras del Negaverso.

En el Negaverso:

Beryl: Ahora si, chiquilla insolente. Estas muerta. Si Endy no viene a la hora acordada te eliminaré rápida pero dolorosamente. Si llega y acepta casarse conmigo consideraré en liberarte y te convertiré en nuestra esclava y seré considerada en dejar que lo beses y lo abraces ocasionalmente pero siempre será mio.-dijo Beryl.

Serena: No, espero no venga. Prefiero morir antes de que prives a Endimión y a la tierra de su libertad. Pelearé así me cueste la vida.-dijo Serena con lágrimas.

Beryl: Chiquilla tonta. Es obvio que Endy te ama y vendrá a rescatarte pero si no se casa conmigo, te mataré lentamente ante sus ojos.-dijo la muy desquiciada.

Serena: ¿Acaso eres débil? Pelea, sácame de esta burbuja y peleemos por el amor de Endimión y el control o la libertad de la Tierra.-dijo Serena segura de sí.

Beryl: Tonta, aprovecha tú vida. Pero si así lo quieres, así será, princesa Serena. Dejaré que te transformes y que empiece la pelea.-dijo Beryl.

Serena: ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!-gritó y su transformación se hizo presente y su cetro lunar lo tenía en sus manos.

(Recomendación de la autora: Pongan la canción de "Bring me to life" para darle emoción a la pelea)

Beryl comenzó a lanzar rayos colores negro y morado oscuro hacia Serena pero ella hábilmente los desviaba con su cetro y los regresaba hacia donde estaba Beryl. Uno de sus propios ataques la golpeo pero no le importó, se limpió la sangre de su brazo y siguió lanzando los rayos hacia la princesa de la Luna sin piedad alguna.

Serena: No pienso permitir que dañes a las personas, a quienes más quiero. No lo voy a permitir.-dijo Serena. En ese momento una lágrima cayó y comenzó a brillar con una intensidad impresionante. El brillo revivió flores, curó enfermedades y purificó las almas de los humanos. Allí mismo, ante sus ojos, estaba el Resplandeciente Cristal de Plata de la Luna, que estaba desarrollándose junto con la princesa para que estuvieran listos para la batalla final y ahí estaban, en la pelea decisiva.

Beryl: No puede ser, no puede ser. Pensé que el cristal de plata había sido eliminado junto con el Milenio de Plata.-dijo Beryl.

Entonces el Cristal de Plata se unió al cetro creando un arma mucho más poderosa. En ese instante, Tuxedo Mask y las Sailor Scouts peleaban con los demonios que se encontraban en el Punto D del Polo Norte que es la entrada del Negaverso. Los Generales peleaban con las Scouts.

Venus: Tuxedo Mask, adelántate, tu eres el unico que puede salvar a nuestra princesa.-dijo Sailor Venus con su espada peleando contra Kunzite.

Mercury: Corre, salva a Serena, te aseguramos que salvaremos al planeta así nos cueste la vida.-dijo Sailor Mercury lanzando ataques de agua a Zoicite.

Jupiter: Vamos, príncipe, salva a nuestra princesa. Ella es la mejor chica a la que yo haya podido conocer.-dijo Sailor Jupiter lanzando un trueno a Nephrite.

Mars: Darién, ahora comprendo cuanto amas a Serena y quiero decirte que por un momento me gustaste y fuiste mi capricho pero Serena no se merece esto. Es una gran persona y la valoro y la veré siempre como a una hermana pequeña. Cuídala y quiérela mucho. Es nuestro turno de protegerla y respetarla porque ella es nuestra princesa y la quiero mucho y no la voy a traicionar. Corre, Darién, sálvala.-dijo peleando contra Jedite, peleaba fuertemente con una imagen de Serena sonriendo.

Tuxedo Mask: Esta bien, me adelantaré. Cuídense, chicas. Peleen con todas sus fuerzas.-dijo Darién corriendo hacia la entrada al Negaverso.

Luna y Artemis: Llegamos en cuanto pudimos.-dijeron al unísono

Artemis: Tal vez no me conozca. Soy Artemis y soy el segundo consejero de la princesa y vine a ayudarles.-dijo el gato blanco.

Luna: Príncipe, hemos venido a acompañarlo. Estamos aquí por su seguridad y la de la princesa.-dijo Luna.

Darién: Bien, pero no se alejen de mi lado, así no correrán peligro.-dijo Darién.

Dentro del Negaverso:

Serena lanzaba rayos con el Cristal de Plata hacia Beryl y en ese instante Luna, Artemis y Darién entraban en la escena.

Darién: ¡Serena!-gritó Darién.

Serena: No, Darién. Aléjate, esta es mi batalla. Luna, Artemis, llévense a Darién a un lugar seguro.-dijo Serena en tono autoritario.

Artemis: Pero princesa, nosotros...-fue callado.

Serena: ¡Pero nada, Artemis! Obedezcan.-dijo Serena levantando el cetro y un vestido blanco con aros dorados en el pecho apareció. La tiara y la corona ya no estaban, en su lugar se encontraban la marca de la luna creciente y dos prendedores de perlas.-¡Curación Lunar!-después de eso salió un rayo de colores y Beryl contraatacó con esos rayos morados y negros. Se adelantaban y alejaban los rayos poniendo fuerza en ellos.

Luna: ¡Princesa, no liberes el poder del Cristal de Plata, morirás!-gritó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

Artemis: Luna, déjala. Apareció una mancha negra en el Sol. No hay más remedio para la Tierra si no es que la princesa libere el poder del cristal.-dijo Artemis.

Darién: No, Serena. ¡No lo hagas!-gritó Darién y apareció de su cuerpo el Cristal Dorado y se decidió a ir al campo de batalla a ayudar a Serena.

Serena: ¡Ni lo intentes, Darién! No puedo permitir que te hagas daño.-dijo Serena mientras seguía lanzando el rayo del Cristal de Plata.

Darién: Y si no te ayudo también morirás. Si mueres quiero morir a tu lado y quiero morir por ti y por la Tierra.-dijo Darién liberando el poder del Cristal Dorado.

Serena: Esta bien. Adelante entonces. ¡Por la paz de la Tierra y la Luna!-gritó Serena haciendo el rayo del Cristal de Plata más poderoso.

Darién: ¡Por el amor que existe en el Universo, por la confianza mutua!-gritó Darién logrando hacer el rayo del Cristal Dorado se mezclara con el rayo del Cristal de Plata.

Jupiter: ¡Mandemos nuestra fuerza a la princesa! Por que te quiero, Serena. ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!-gritó Sailor Jupiter desfalleciendo en la nieve

Mars: Si, por ella, Darién, la Luna y la Tierra. ¡Por el poder de Marte!-gritó Sailor Mars, cayendo en el suelo.

Mercury: Por esas dos personas a quienes tanto quiero. ¡Les entrego mi energía Serena y Darién! ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!-gritó Sailor Mercury desfalleciendo y sonriendo.

Venus: ¡Por mi adorada hermana y por el gran amor que siente por Darién! ¡Por el poder de Venus!-dijo Sailor Venus cayendo en la nieve con una gran sonrisa.

En el instante en que llegó la energía de todas las chicas a los cristales de Serena y Darién los rayos de ellos vencieron a los rayos de Beryl.

Beryl: ¿Ese es el poder del amor y la confianza mutua?-dijo Beryl antes de desaparecer.

Serena desfalleció pero Darién la atrapó en sus brazos. Serena peleo demasiado, Darién también pero un poder psíquico que tiene Darién curó sus propias heridas.

Darién: Serena, mi amor. Peleaste muy bien.-dijo besándola y ese beso la volvió a la vida.

Serena: Darién, no puedo creer que sobreviviéramos. ¿Y las chicas?-preguntó angustiada.

Darién: Murieron dándonos su energía para vencer a Beryl. Tu eres la única que puede darles vida de nuevo.-dijo Darién.

Serena: Lo haré.-Serena levantó el cetro con el Cristal de Plata.-¡Curación Lunar!-gritó y las chicas volvieron a la vida.

(Aquí suena la canción de Kirari Sailor Dream)

Mina: ¡Hermana, cuñado!-gritó y con lágrimas corrió a abrazar a Serena y a Darién.

Serena: ¡Mina, me alegro que estés con vida!-dijo Serena llorando fuertemente.

Amy: ¡Serena, Darién!-los abraza.-Me alegro tanto de que estén bien.-dijo Amy llorando.

Serena: Gracias, Amy. Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien también.-dijo Serena.

Darién: Mina, Amy, gracias al cielo que están vivas.-dijo Darién abrazando a ambas.

Rei: Serena, como siento haberme encaprichado con Darién. Te quiero mucho, en verdad lo siento.-dijo Rei abrazando a Serena y llorando.

Serena: Rei, yo no te guardo resentimiento, también te quiero mucho.-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Lita: Chicos, para celebrar que la Tierra está a salvo y nosotros con vida prepararé una gran cena para todos.-dijo Lita.

Todos menos Lita: ¡Que bien, gracias, Lita!-dijeron todos.

Luna: Princesas, príncipe, ¿les parece bien que Artemis y yo nos quedemos con ustedes?-preguntó Luna.

Artemis: Por favor, así por si pasa algo estamos para servirles.-dijo Artemis.

Serena: Luna que viva conmigo y con Mina.-dijo Serena.

Darién: Entonces que Artemis viva conmigo.-dijo Darién.

Luna y Artemis: Gracias a ambos.-dijeron al unísono.

Lita: Pues que esperamos, regresemos a Tokio y hagamos esa gran cena.-dijo Lita.

Serena: Después de todo mis heridas se desvanecieron junto con la infección, eso significa que ya estoy bien.-dijo Serena.

Darién: Me alegro tanto de eso, mi amor.-dijo Darién y la besó.-Tu, Serena, siempre tendrás ese peculiar **aroma a rosas.**-dijo Darién.

Así fue como Darién, Serena y las Scouts salvaron al planeta. Todos ellos de fueron a Tokio y celebraron esa cena que Lita les prometió. Esa noche:

Darién: Serena, se que dirás que es muy pronto pero, ¿te casarías con este príncipe arrogante?-dijo Darién arrodillándose con un anillo.

Serena: ¡Si quiero, Darién!-gritó Serena, abrazando y besando a Darién.

Darién: Como ya dije, tienes un delicioso aroma a rosas y las rosas son mis flores preferidas.-dijo Darién volviendo a besar a Serena.

**Fin.**

**El rincón de Erika:**

Saludos a todos las personas que me leyeron pero tranquilas que todavía me hace falta el epilogo. Por cierto, ayer recibí la noticia más hermosa que yo me pude haber esperado, no tendré gemelos, tendré trillizos, dos niñas y un niño. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero necesito el reposo total.

Agradezco los reviews:

yesiqui2000: Pues ya ves, la encontró pero Darién y su amada Serena si tuvieron su final feliz.

Princess Serenity Flora: Coneja, pues ya me ves, en reposo total y tú con mi hija. Si, sabía que lo sospecharías, gracias por leerme, prima.

Genddrene: Hola. Gracias por tus aportes, el nombre de Melanie Nicole esta hermoso. Pero me llegan con la sorpresa de que son tres. Tal vez escriba otra historia pronto para que estés atenta, ¿ok? Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia.

Usako-Chiba-T: Si, me cuido mucho. Ahí tienes la reacción de Darién y la batalla. Nada más me hace falta el epilogo. Besotes.

Nai SD: Si, por nerd dejo a Sere sola pero ya todo acabo. Nada más el epilogo y doy por terminada la historia.

naiara1254: Aquí, amiga, el capitulo final. El epilogo y doy por terminada la historia. Serena se auto salvó con ayuda de Darién.

MAX 20: Hola. Gracias por comentar. El nombre de Mitsuki es precioso, la pongo en una de los nombres más probables. Besos.

Muchas gracias por haber sido mis pilas, no creo tardar mucho en hacer el epilogo para dar por terminada la historia.

Saluditos.

**Erika~**


End file.
